task force
by klayn
Summary: Eddie vents to Barry about trying to actually capture the Flash.
1. Task force

_Thunk_.

Eddie's glove-covered fist slammed into the punching bag in Barry's lab, which almost knocked Barry backwards. Eddie felt slightly guilty about taking his frustration out on the punching bag, but he needed to de-stress.

It had been a few weeks since Captain Singh had approved the task force to capture the Flash, as everyone was calling him now, and so far they had absolutely _nothing_. No one knew what he looked like, no one had heard his real voice, and no one had even managed to lay hands on him, let alone arrest him.

Eddie punched the bag again, and this time Barry stumbled back a bit, surprise crossing his face at the force of the punch. "Alright, Eddie, what's the matter?" he asked.

Eddie jabbed the bag, then sighed. "I just didn't realize how frustrating it would be to try to catch the Flash."

"Ah," replied Barry, a tiny smirk appearing on his face for a split second before becoming concerned.

"It just- it almost seems like he's _taunting_ me. He's still showing up at crimes, like robberies or fires, and I think he actually _waits around_ until the police get there and then takes off before anyone can lay hands on him," Eddie said.

"Well, maybe he thinks it's funny," replied Barry. "I'm assuming he knows about the task force, but he also knows that he's, y'know, the fastest man alive." When Eddie looked at him suspiciously, Barry held up his hand. "Hey, I'm just speculating."

"Yeah," said Eddie with a sigh. He was about to ask Barry if he wanted to switch, when Barry's phone dinged on the desk. Barry walked over and looked at it, then turned to Eddie and said, "Sorry, Eddie, I gotta run. I have to go check on something."

"That's cool," replied Eddie. "Thanks for letting me punch and vent."

"No problem," said Barry as he changed into his clothes. "I'll see you later." He opened his locker and for a brief second, his arms seemed to blur before he pulled out a duffel bag.

"Do you need a ride?" asked Eddie as Barry was walking towards the exit.

Barry smiled like Eddie had said something funny, but answered, "I'm good, thanks."

As Eddie was pulling on his clothes, there was a knock on the window, and Eddie looked up to see the Flash, his face blurred, at the window. He could see that the man was smirking as he waved.

Eddie started towards the window, but the Flash just took off in a red blur down the street, with Eddie helpless to do anything about it.

Eddie groaned. Maybe he should talk to Iris about the Flash.


	2. Identity Crisis

Eddie only has to catch Barry's eye before Barry is getting up with a sigh and following him up the stairs to his lab. Once they're both inside the lab, they change into workout clothes and Eddie puts on the gloves.

"What did he do now?" asked Barry once Eddie started punching the bag.

It's become a bit of a tradition of theirs- Eddie will have another infuriating encounter with the Flash, he'll come back to the precinct, and have a go at the punching bag in Barry's lab. After his disastrous attempt to complain to Iris about the Flash, he's stuck with punching out his frustration.

"He was _talking to Iris_," Eddie growled. "No, not just talking- _flirting_. And she was flirting right back."

"Oh," said Barry. "Um…sorry?"

"Barry, it's not your fault," replied Eddie. "It's just- it just feels really _personal_ now. Like, it's not enough that he's mocking me by showing up at crime scenes, he's flirting with my girlfriend now. What does this guy even want?"

"Maybe he's trying to get back at you for the task force," answered Barry. "From what Iris has shown me, he's just trying to help the city, and you're trying to capture him. I mean, it's what I would do, if I were the Flash."

"Honestly, at this point, I've given up on trying to actually catch him," Eddie said. "I'd settle for a talk, and maybe his identity. I just want to know who he is and why he does what he does. Right now, he's an unknown."

Barry is silent for a while. "Did you know that I know the identity of the Arrow?" he eventually said. "Last year, right before I got struck with lightning, I went to Starling City and right before I was about to leave, I got, well, kidnapped and had to help save his life. In the process, I learned his identity."

"He told me that the reason he wears a mask is to protect his loved ones, so that his enemies couldn't retaliate against him through them. I think that's why the Flash is trying to keep his identity a secret- he's a man, he's got people he loves and wants to protect them, and the best way to do that is to keep his identity a secret."

"Huh," Eddie replied. "I hadn't considered that."

"Why would you? It's not something you'd ever have to worry about," said Barry. "It's just- he may be running around the city saving people, but he's a person too."

Eddie didn't reply- he was too busy trying to process what Barry had said. "I guess you're right," he eventually said. "Still, it would make me feel better if I just knew who he was."

"Well, good luck finding out," said Barry. Unseen by Eddie, he smirked.


	3. Q&A session

Eddie and Joe were patrolling when Eddie's phone started ringing. "Thawne," he said as he picked up.

"Fire on 23rd and Park, and the Flash showed up," said the officer who'd called. "Should I get the rest of the officers on the task force?"

Eddie was about to say yes when he remembered the conversation he'd had with Barry the other day. "No," he said. "I'll go alone."

"Okay," said the officer, his tone surprised.

Eddie ended the call and turned to Joe. "The Flash showed up at a fire on 23rd and Park."

Joe sighed and turned the car, driving towards the fire. When they got there, Eddie jumped out of the car, looking around for the Flash. After a few seconds, he saw him in front of the building next to the fire. He instinctively pulled out his gun.

The Flash had clearly seen Eddie, and started to turn. "Wait!" Eddie called.

"Why?" the Flash answered, his voice distorted and his face blurred.

"I want to talk to you," replied Eddie.

"Put the gun away and we can talk," said the Flash. When Eddie hesitated, he continued. "You _do_ realize that that gun is useless against me, right? I can move faster than a bullet."

Eddie reluctantly put the gun back in its holster, and saw the Flash smile through his blurred face.

"So, let's talk," he said.

Eddie opened his mouth, but nothing came out. After a few seconds, the Flash said, "Well, if you're not going to talk, I'll just go."

"No! Um…who are you?" Eddie hurriedly said.

"Can't tell you that," answered the Flash. "Try a question that doesn't involve any aspect of my identity."

"Why do you do this?" Eddie asked.

"Because I can help people," said the Flash. "If you were the- If you were in my position, wouldn't you?"

Eddie stayed silent. "Is that it?" asked the Flash. "Because I do have a day job to get back to."

"Why do you- _taunt_ me? You- stop crimes and help people, then you _wait_ for the task force, and _then _you run!" Eddie exclaimed.

"I guess it's my way of screwing with you," the Flash answered. "As far as I'm concerned, the task force is a complete waste of resources, and when I beat you up? I was affected by another metahuman who had the ability to make people angry. I'm just trying to help people, and you guys want to lock me up? It feels annoying."

"Annoying?" Eddie asked.

"If you were actually capable of _catching_ me, it would probably be more than "annoying", but considering you can't catch me, it's just annoying," replied the Flash. "Anyway, I gotta run." Before Eddie could do anything, the Flash took off in a red blur, vanishing from sight in a matter of seconds.

"…And then he just said that the task force was _annoying_, and only annoying because the task force isn't capable of catching him," Eddie growled, punching the bag. "He said that if we were able to catch him, it would be "more than annoying", but since we can't catch him, it's just annoying."

"Well…it is true," Barry said tentatively.

"Doesn't mean it's not frustrating," Eddie replied.

"I'll say," Barry muttered. "I think I might need a new punching bag if this keeps up."


End file.
